


Until the end

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Series: Dany writes marvel [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Tony Stark, Batfamily Shenanigans, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Inspired by the comics, Italian Tony Stark, Maria Carbonell - Freeform, Maria's maiden name was carbonell, Multi, Nick Fury Knows All, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Pianist Maria Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Nick Fury, Slow To Update, Slow Updates, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Carbonell Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark plays the piano, batfam, mentioned batfam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: "Because even if I'm far away I'll be there [for you]You know where to find meUntil the day I come back, to tell youIt doesn't matter where we are, time will never change itI'll be by your side no matter what" - Espera, Fernando Daniel(my translation above; original lyrics bellow)"Porque mesmo longe eu vou estarSabes onde me encontrarAté ao dia em que eu voltar, pra te dizerNão importa o lugar, o tempo nunca vai mudarAo teu lado vou ficar pro que der e vier"





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. 
> 
> I'm in denial so I write this. I dont know exactly where this is going tho.
> 
> Fuck canon. Fuck Thanos. My boy Tony deserves some love.

Tony barely remembers how he met Bruce. The other boy has always been there, in the back of his mind, with soft words of caution and a shy grin, and Tony can’t remember a time when he wasn’t.

Obviously, he knows that’s not true. Tony knows that they only met when they were both five, at some terribly dull dinner party at the Wayne’s Mansion. He knows that they had been hiding beneath a table from their parents (although due to very different reasons) and, at some point, Bruce introduced himself and told Tony to follow him to the kitchen. He remember Alfred handing them fresh orange juice and chocolate chip cookies and sending them to play in Bruce’s room until it was time for them to return to the party.

For one reason or another, Tony and Bruce remained friends since then. They had play dates whenever Howard wasn’t in town and, therefore, couldn’t tell Maria, Jarvis or Peggy what to do; they went to school together and they taught each other how to navigate the world as the only child of a famous rich man.

Until Mr. and Mrs. Wayne’s passing.

Tony begged Jarvis and Peggy to take Bruce in, just so he didn’t have to be sent away until he turned eighteen, but there was nothing they could do. Once Wayne Enterprises stopped being a matter of concern, Howard moved back to New York and Tony rarely saw Bruce after that. They talked frequently, with the help of Jarvis and Peggy who didn’t agree with Howard’s decision to keep Tony away from Bruce, but not has frequently as the two boys would like.

They ended up together at MIT a few years later. Bruce was even more gloomy than before but he was still Bruce. By then Tony was already known as a genius playboy billionaire that would soon take over Stark Industries and the world and Bruce hated it. Not that he didn’t believe that his best, if not only, friend was capable of doing it, but he despised seeing Tony go down an endless spiral of alcohol, sex and work. So Bruce did the best to stay out of it while still being close enough to pull Tony out whenever he felt necessary.

(It was a slippery slope and Bruce hated falling.)

It only got worse when the Starks were murdered (he always suspected it but never spoke about it around Tony because that would only open a whole new wound; one that he wasn’t sure he was qualified enough to close). In the span of a few months, Tony’s parents, Jarvis and his wife had died, Peggy was sent back to the UK for S.H.I.E.L.D. business and Obadiah stepped in.

Tony had the right to command the troops by himself but, at the time, he was only a boy, not a businessman, and Obadiah knew it.

Back then, Bruce had tried to warn Tony about certain things that Stane did and said but Tony was too heartbroken, too lost, to pay attention and prefered letting his Godfather guide him down a path of destruction and hate.

(Bruce regrets to not have stepped in sooner.)

At one point, they strayed apart. Tony doesn’t remember that either. He can’t pinpoint when he stopped calling Bruce in the morning to tell him he was still breathing or when Bruce stopped texting him, late at night, letting him know that he was back from his run. He doesn’t remember when they stopped sneaking out for a calm dinner without the press, or Stane himself, on their ass or when they stopped watching bad science movies together.

He does remember, however, the pain and solitude. 

He remembers Bruce’s carefully handwritten goodbye letter, to let him know he’d be leaving to find himself on some remote asian village. He remembers Bruce’s monotone voicemail message that reminded him, over and over again, that Bruce had chosen to cut him of his life without a single explanation. He remembers the sleepless nights and the constant fear that Bruce would never return or, worse, that he would only return to him in a plastic bag.

To this day, Tony remembers being high out of his mind and mourning the disappearance of his best friend.

Bruce returns a few months later (it had been one year, seven months, twenty four days, nine hours and fifty-nine seconds since he left). He’s not the same Bruce from before but Tony can play pretend if that’s what makes him happy.

Tony had changed too. Rhodey had been there for him but the older boy had a life of his own and Obadiah was always too smart to let anyone get too close to Tony. In the end, he had no one but his bots and his brain.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite what he tells everyone, Tony never really hated Bruce. He did hate the little bastard’s cold attitude some days. Bruce used to be a fucked up kid (and Tony knows fucked up kids, he is the poster child for fucked up) and it only got worse as he grew. He never slept (still doesn’t but it’s whatever because Tony doesn’t either), barely talked (that was fine, Tony has always talked enough for ten people but he wished that Bruce would do something else besides staring at him or walking away), and he never smiled at him unless he  _ really _ wanted to (Tony liked that a little bit better, people are always faking smiles at him). 

Still, when things took a left turn, and Tony was sick and tired of putting up with Bruce’s weird antics, he was remembered that Bruce was (and still is) the best sort of stabilizer. He listened to Tony and he pointed out the flaws in Tony’s schemes before those flaws could get him killed. Sometimes he even cracked a little grin. Bruce never lied to him or put up with his shit when he didn’t want to.

In the end, Bruce Wayne was still (and would always be) the most important part of Tony’s life so, when his life was turned upside down and he became a freaking superhero, he became Tony’s go-to person.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are fuel to my mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
